Fan: Host with the Most: The Challenge
''Host with the Most: The Challenge ''is a fanfiction written by KatNovella. The story itself focuses on Johnny Ghost, Johnny Toast, a few original characters, as well as some other well-known VenturianTale characters. Description Johnny Ghost had it all, the looks, the fan girls, the best friend, and the greatest paranormal agency in the world... that is until C.A.K.E., a paranormal team led by Bonnie Boast, steps into the picture. Rating HOST WITH THE MOST: THE CHALLENGE is rated PG-13 for the following reasons: slight violence and suggestive themes. Chapters 'PREVIEW | Host with the Most: The Challenge' "There's so much more to this world than you can even begin to imagine." -Maggie Boast "Why're you always so cruel towards me? What did I ever do to you?" Ghost shouts. "You know what you did. I know your little secret Johnny. My brother was with you two hooligans the last I saw of him. It's so obvious it was you!" Bonnie steps closer and closer, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "Miss, I think this is just a huge misunderstanding." Toast gently pulls her away before she can cause any more damage. Bonnie, infuriated, pulls her arm from his grasp. "No, Mr. Toast. I believe you're the one who has misunderstood." She quickly turns on her heel and leaves the two ghost hunters to ponder. "Sir, what did she mean by secret?" Toast turns to Ghost awaiting his answer. "I... don't know." 'ONE | Let the Games Begin' "I will haunt and hunt the ghosts, I will seek and seek the monsters, and I will look for them real good." -Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire As night falls upon the city nothing but two small, brilliant beams of light illuminate the air. "Johnny are we almost there?" asks a breathless young man. Johnny Ghost, leader of the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (also known as P.I.E. for short), sports a gray hoodie with blue jeans, average black combat boots, light brown hair, and dark eyes. His fans know him best for his good looks and agile abilities. However, he does host a dark secret. "Yes sir, we're definitely close. She said it was just a little ways down the road." states the taller of the two men. Johnny Toast, co-leader of P.I.E. and grandson to the queen of England, is best known for his refined taste and British accent. The two young ghost hunters approach the gate of their newest investigation, until they're stopped by two burly security guards. "Sorry fellas place is currently under filming." states the one on the right. "Filming? Who's filming here today? You forgot to call didn't you Johnny." Ghost drops his head in disappoint. "No I called sir! I swear!" assures Toast. "Look the little lady had a little extra cash to offer. Call back in a couple of weeks and we'll see what we can do." The security guard on the left chimes in. The two men turn their backs and make the antagonizing journey back to their car. "I can't believe this Johnny! Who does she think she is?" mutters Ghost. "Calm down sir. I'm just as angry as you are about this inconvenience, but I think we have more important things to worry about at the moment." Ghost turns to face his partner. For a mere moment he ponders, until it finally hits him. "Johnny? Where the heck is our car?" Toast knowingly placed his hand upon his chin. "Well sir by the trajectory of the sun and the moon I'd say it's being towed away." Ghost stomps his foot in anger at the mere sight of this and throws his hands up in the air. "Are you kidding me?!" 'TWO | The Woes to Which She Challenges' "We work to protect those plagued by the undead. The daughter of night will see us through this fight." -Cultural Anomaly Knowledge Enthusiasts "Ugh. Johnny that was the most infuriating three hours of my life." Ghost complains plopping himself down onto the comfy red couch. "Oh don't be dramatic sir. It really wasn't all that bad." replies Toast as he walks to the kitchen to prepare a cup a tea. "Wasn't that bad? We got our back within an hour had to listen to Officer Maloney talk for another two hours about bird culture." He grabs the remote switches on the television to the local news. "It wasn't the most fascinating thing in the world but I will admit it was a little interesting." remarks Toast. "Wait what's this? C.A.K.E. Paranormal? Johnny come take a look at this." With his tea cup in hand, Toast makes his way around to sit in a nearby chair. "Breaking news! This just in at the local brewery, the site of many restless ghosts, a paranormal team known as C.A.K.E. has come in to set these restless spirits free. Here's Kevin live with the details." The camera switches to the a young man stranded outside the haunted brewery with a young lady standing by his side. Two other people can be seen standing in the background staring straight ahead. "Yes Mary, I've got the lovely Bonnie Boast right here. She is the founder of this paranormal team. Is there anything you'd like to tell our viewers at home?" He turns to face her and holds the microphone out for her to grasp. She takes it and clears her throat. Bonnie Boast, founder and leader of Cultural Anomaly Knowledge Enthusiasts (also known as C.A.K.E. for short), sports a gray skull printed t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, short black combat boots, long brown hair, and brown eyes. "Hello people of the wonderful town of Butts, North Carolina. I am Bonnie Boast, founder of Cultural Anomaly Knowledge Enthusiasts. While I have this opportunity I would like to make an announcement. Johnny Ghost if you're watching, which you likely are, I extend to you a challenge. You'll know where to find me." Bonnie tosses the microphone to the reporter and struts away. "You heard it here folks! What do you say Johnny Ghost?" Johnny turns the television off and turns to face his partner. "It's her. She's back. That devil of a woman. Bonnie Boast has always been a thorn in my side." He stands up and begins to pace the room. "She's Ronnie's sister isn't she? It's really been a while." says Toast. "Ever since he died she's been trying to bring me down. Now she makes her own team and is trying to ruin what we have built." Ghost sighs and grabs his gray hoodie. "Where are you going sir?" Johnny throws a coat to Toast. "We've got things to discuss with Miss Boast." 'THREE | Cocoa Beans and Dancing Queens' "British Disco is a powerful force that kills almost everyone in its path, except the British and the undead." -British Disco for Dummies "Sir, can you please tell me why we're at Starbucks?" asks Toast. "Starbucks is the headquarters of every white girl in a quarter mile Johnny. If she's anywhere right now she's gotta be here. Prepare yourself, there might be fangirls." Ghost carefully saunters into the establishment and takes a look around. He finally spots the young, female ghost hunter sitting at table in the corner. "Bonnie Boast." She takes a sip of her cappuccino and turns to face him. "Johnny Ghost. It's about time you showed up. Take a seat if you will." Johnny does as she says and Toast takes a seat beside him. "So, what's this about a challenge? Perhaps a dance off? My partner Johnny here is quite experienced with British Disco." Bonnie chuckles and crosses her arms. "Nice try, but I've got something better in mind. Your show's ratings are depleting and I've got unfinished business. Basically, help me help you." She states. "Last night you did that on purpose! All to just get our attention?" Ghost shouts. "Well duh. How else was I supposed to get your attention? Y'all never answer your phones. Besides it was more fun that way. Best twenty bucks I ever spent." Bonnie winks. "What is this unfinished business of yours?" asks Toast. "I'm glad you asked my toasty man. Basically, I got a ghost I need taken care of. Ronnie told me all about 'em before he died." She takes a moment to glare at Ghost before continuing. "Very high level entity. Help me take 'em out and I'll stay out of your hair. Also, if that don't convince you I know your little secret and I know about your little macaroni deal." Bonnie points back in forth between the two men. 'What secret?' Johnny wonders. "How did you know about that?" Toast anxiously whispers. "No matter. Lets just say I've got sources. So, what's it gonna be boys?" She smiles, looking them both straight in the eye. "Excuse us for a second." Ghost grabs Toast by the arm and walks a few feet away from the table to discuss the matter. "Johnny, what should we do?" Ghost whispers. "She's backed us into a corner sir. What little choice do we have? Besides, it could be fun." Toast smiles in reassurance as they both make their way to the table. "You'll leave us alone after all this subsides?" asks Ghost. Bonnie nods and puts her hand out to confirm the deal. Hesitantly, Johnny shakes her hand. "Great, pleasure doing business with you boys." She takes one last sip of her coffee before getting up to leave. "We'll be touch." Bonnie waves and exits the shop. "What did we just do?" Ghost slams his head onto the table as Toast pats his back in an attempt to comfort his partner." User Ratings What are your current thoughts on the story? Great! Alright, could use improvement (please comment). Terrible! Appearances Characters Minor Characters *Officer Maloney- Officer and bird alien residing in the town of Butts. *Unnamed brewery security guards *Billy Acachalla- Former C.A.K.E. member and employee at Starbucks. *Bonnie Coast- Former C.A.K.E. member and former partner of Bonnie Boast. Organizations *Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (P.I.E.) *Cultural Anomaly Knowledge Enthusiasts (C.A.K.E.) Locations *Butts, N.C. **Unnamed brewery **Ghost's residence **Starbucks Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Host with the Most Category:KatNovella's Fan Fiction Category:P.I.E Category:C.A.K.E. Category:PIE Category:On Main Wiki